Mrs. Eradicating NoHead
|death= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Red |eyes=Bluish-grey |skin=Fair |occupation=*Professor of Muggle Studies at Superhero School (1994—2007) *Deputy Headmistress (1994-2007) |era=NoHead era |affiliation=NoHeads |masters=*Mr. Crooked NoHead *Mrs. Twisted NoHead |apprentices=}} Professor Mrs. Eradicating NoHead was a female NoHead and the sister of Mr. Eradicating NoHead. Mrs. Eradicating NoHead fought in the First NoHead War along with her brother, and joined the NoHead ranks. After the fall of the police and the governments in 1994, she was made Professor of Muggle Studies; she taught the thinking that Muggles are lesser than mutants, and likely taught the pureblood-philosophy as well. When Mrs. Twisted NoHead became Headmistress of Superhero School, she was appointed as Deputy Headmistress, alongside her brother (who was appointed as Deputy Headmaster). She liked to punish and torture the students who opposed them. On the eve of 29 April, 2007, shortly before the Battle of Superhero School, she was stunned by Leslie Amadeus when she summoned the NoHeads. She was then tied up in the Dark Tower by Professor Butterfield. After the battle, she was likely sent to Beta Prison along with her brother. Biography Early Life Mrs. Eradicating NoHead was born sometime before 1976 into a pure-blood family somewhere in the United States of America. She likely acquired her sword at either Thames Metalle in Merchant Alley or Metals by Chanse at the English Market. It is highly likely that she attended Superhero School in her youth. First NoHead War Mrs. Eradicating NoHead and her brother, Mr. Eradicating NoHead, supported Mr. Crooked NoHead and became NoHeads during the First NoHead War. The two siblings were fairly active. Like Annabeth, she admired Mr. Stupid NoHead and detested “power traitors”, Muggle-borns and Muggles alike. Attack on Superhero School On the evening of 1 June, 1995, Mrs. Eradicating NoHead and her brother participated in the assault on Superhero School, orchestrated by Bethany Donner, that resulted in the death of Hayden. When the NoHeads arrived at the top of the Clock Tower, where Hayden was trapped, Mrs. Eradicating NoHead gave “wheezing giggles”, as her brother made fun of the Headmaster. When Mrs. Twisted NoHead arrived on the scene, she attacked the Headmaster, quickly ending his life. On Mrs. Twisted NoHead’s orders, she and her brother swiftly left the Tower, panting excitedly. In the corridors below, Mr and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead retreated after Twisted with their arms over their heads, under attack from blasts by Miranda Butterfield. As the brother and sister descended the Superhero School Turris Magnus staircase, Sheriff Bladepoint took a shortcut and arrived on the grounds before them. As the two NoHeads closed in after him, one of them telekinetically threw Bladepoint to the ground. Bladepoint hit one of them, who stumbled and fell, tripping up the other. The two siblings then ran to the gates, and Disapparated beyond the school boundaries. Appointment at Superhero School In 1994, the NoHeads massacred all of the police and proceeded to stage a coup within several governments, thus gaining influence over the entire world. One month later, as of 1 September, Mrs. Eradicating NoHead was appointed as Muggle Studies teacher as well as Deputy Headmistress under the new Headmistress Mrs. Twisted NoHead. Mrs. Eradicating NoHead was also made to take on the name of Professor Eradication. Muggle Studies was made a compulsory core class. The curriculum was changed to include the Empire’s anti-Muggle propaganda exclusively (instead of teaching aspects of culture and science). As one of the Deputy Heads, Mrs. Eradicating NoHead was in charge of all disciplinary action (along with her brother). All Superhero School staff were obliged to report any rule-breaking student to her or her brother (although the staff did not turn students in if they could avoid it). Eradication’s disciplinary measures included torture by way of lightning, as well as binding students with chain, and corporal punishment in the form of beatings. Gathering a group of friends, Roan Kendels spearheaded the resistance against the Deputy Heads. Eradication made a slash on his face after he asked her how much Muggle blood she and her brother had. The group, which was banned after a decree threatening any students who refused to disband their organizations, would to sneak into the corridors at night and write on the walls with messages like “Roan’s Resistance, Still Recruiting”. Matt Glickstein was caught releasing a first year that Eradication and/or Eradicating had chained up, and he was thus brutally tortured. When Eradication and Eradicating understood they had no hold over Roan, they planned to kill him or send him to Beta Prison. As they chased him, Roan vanished into the Fencing Basement, and the rest of his Resistance soon followed in his footsteps, moving into the room as both Eradication and Eradicating tried to hunt them all down. Overthrow By the evening of 28 April, 2007, Mr. Stupid NoHead became aware that Sheriff Bladepoint, Joseph, Roxanne, and the Mystic were trying to find his children, so he told Professors Eradication and Eradicating that Bladepoint might try to get into the Dark Tower. At her urgent request Professor Park let Eradication into the common room, where she stood guard until Sheriff Bladepoint and Leslie Amadeus came. Eradication was keeping watch when Bladepoint arrived with Leslie Amadeus. She immediately touched her NoHead Sign, letting all the NoHeads know that they had got him. Eradication was immediately stunned by Leslie, and Eradicating demanded that Miranda Butterfield let him into the Tower. Once inside, he saw his unconscious sister but no sign of Harry, as both Bladepoint and Leslie were hidden in one of the dungeons. Aware that they were going to feel Mr. Stupid NoHead’s wrath if they did not hand him Bladepoint, Eradicating planned to pass it off on the students, and when Professor Butterfield objected calling Eradicating and Eradication cowards in the process, he spat in her face. This caused Bladepoint to electrocute him, which knocked him out. Miranda Butterfield seized a net nearby, and the two siblings were tied up and hoisted into the air, where they were left dangling beneath the ceiling. Post-war Neither Eradication nor her brother fought in the Battle of Superhero School as both of them were kept tied-up at the Dark Tower. It is likely that after the battle and the end of the NoHead Empire they both were imprisoned in Beta Prison for their crimes under George Bush’s de-corrupted government. Physical Description Mrs. Eradicating NoHead was a tall yet stocky woman, like Andromeda, with a wheezy giggle, much like her brother. Broad-shouldered, she had stubby fingers and, as a NoHead, she was branded with the NoHead Sign on her forearm. Personality and Traits Mrs. Eradicating NoHead was a sadist who enjoyed torturing students or just children in general. Mrs. Eradicating NoHead had strong pro-mutant beliefs (specifically the belief in mutant superiority), as she taught that power traitors, Muggle-borns, and Muggles were lesser than mutants. She was not wise, as she needed Danielle Park to let her into the Dark Tower. However, she was seemingly more bright than her brother Mr. Eradicating NoHead. Powers and Abilities Mrs. Eradicating NoHead was a NoHead, which meant she was adept in the Dark side. She along with her brother Mr. Eradicating NoHead, gained a nasty reputation within the world, particularly during their stint as joint Deputy Heads at Superhero School, as they severely punished students for any rule-breaking within the school. Being a NoHead, Mrs. Eradicating NoHead was a natural when it came to the dark arts. She showed particular skill in utilizing lightning, as she used it as a common form of punishment during her time as a teacher at Superhero School. It can be assumed that Mrs. Eradicating NoHead was efficient in using death beams as well, although this is not certain as she is not shown to use them during any of the battles she participated in. It can also be assumed that Eradication was able to summon the NoHead Sign, having it branded on her forearm like most NoHeads. She used this same mark to summon Mr. Stupid NoHead when she found Sheriff Bladepoint in the basement of the Dark Tower. Mrs. Eradicating NoHead must have been a somewhat skilled duelist as she was an active participant in the first NoHead war and survived. She participated in the Attack on Superhero School; however, she was no match for the extremely powerful Miranda Butterfield, as she was forced to retreat with her arms over her head as Butterfield sent stun beams and insults after her in equal measure. She also wasn’t quick enough to block Leslie Amadeus’ Stun beam upon discovering her and Sheriff Bladepoint in the basement of the Dark Tower (although it should be noted she was attempting to summon Mr. Stupid NoHead at the time and her focus seemed to be solely on Sheriff Bladepoint). Mrs. Eradicating NoHead was a Professor at Superhero School, where she taught Muggle Studies. Her teachings conformed to the Imperial propaganda that Muggles are filthy, stupid and like animals that have violently forced wizards and mutants into hiding and that the natural order of things was being restored with mutants having supreme dominance over all muggles. Most of the students likely ignored her anti-Muggle teachings and some such as Roan Kendels verbally opposed them, however these students would find themselves being severely punished if they did. Appearances * Notes and References Category:Superhero School employees Category:Females Category:Professors Category:Attack on Superhero School participants Category:Mutants Category:American individuals Category:NoHeads